Immaculate Seduction
by Passionworks
Summary: Christmas trade with TrueThinker. And one day, we all asked ourselves: how did the Phoenix and the Dragon become one? Rated for suggestive themes.


**Author's Note: This is something TrueThinker and I worked up quite a few months ago for Christmas. It is nothing more than trades, but since it has to do with Ozula, it is a major deal!**

**This story has a quick pace to it. I did not elaborate on details as I usually do. Plus, I wrote the main gist of this a couple months ago, so my style has changed considerably. We all go through a metamorphosis or two when we write; it's only natural.**

**The song I used helped to emphasize the opposition between both Ozai and Azula. "Ice and fire counteract," get it?**

**I know you will hate me for this, TrueThinker, but I brought Chan into this tale (oh, the horror), even though I do recall you calling him a "goober" a while back. His appearance is necessary! I'm not just throwing him in for the heck of it! I promise! But, I think you will like what I have in store for poor old Chan! And I changed the whole 'Beach' scene because I thought it fit better that way. The dialogue is totally different, so forgive me. Also, I know 'Bliss' refers to the marriage proposal occurring during a meal between Azula and Ozai, but for the sake of writer's block, I converted it to the throne room. Sorry about that. A royal screw-up, but whatever. I did incorporate some symbols from 'Bliss,' like incest and ailing children, though, along with the theme of being used. It is really nothing in comparison to the story you wrote for me, but heck; at least this trade-off was worth the effort.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas to you, TrueThinker! And Happy Holidays to all my other good buddies! Shout out to all of you –and you know who you are! Nikkel, Atilio Montenegro (A.M., or Roddy, or cuz, or whatever I feel like calling you), MeterorStar-K.L.A.B. (LaLa), BlueFireGirl1237, and kahlen369! And I apologize for not uploading this on Christmas day as I promised. The holidays are busy, you know?**

Immaculate Seduction

By: Passionworks

_"Immaculate seduction._

_Absolute corruption.  
Ice and fire counteract. _

_No turning back like black on black,  
Black on black,_

_Black on black."_

_-Black on Black II_

_(Heart: from the 1993 album Desire Walks On)_

The cloth that covered the throne room from the rest of the palace swished as a hand motioned it aside. The thing was not much of an aegis, but the guards that bordered its entrance were trusted and admired for their position in protecting the richest, noblest, most dazzling man alive on this very earth.

And Ozai certainly was a _fabulous_ figure. But this tremendous Lord was rather flustered. With his fingers rubbing his chin in boredom, he stared down to the floor and faced the incoming subject. His disinterest disappeared with a grin.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness, Father," his daughter said with a hurried bow, "my servants were undoubtedly lazy this particular morning."

Ozai leered, "No need for excuses, Azula."

He stood up and stepped down from his throne. Standing right in front of her, he authoritatively ordered her to rise. The princess hesitated but swiftly got to her feet.

"Why is my presence required at this early hour, Father?" she asked him, yawning in exhaustion. "Certainly you remember that this is the day you meet with your political advisors?"

"I do recall such, and, I assure you, the assembly will go on as planned. However, I do have a reasonable explanation as to why I have brought you here."

He paused and contemplated his message, "Tell me this, my daughter: is there any basis for the fact that I have yet to find you a proper suitor?"

For at least a year or so, the Firelord had gone through countless males to find the perfect mate for his descendent, but she adamantly turned her nose up at every last one of them. Her gestures, in his mind, were rather rude, baseless, and unnecessary; the fruitlessness of his labors had disturbed him for quite some time. He was planning to offer her the throne when she reached marital age, but without a husband, she was ill prepared for the crown.

Azula curled her lip, "I am just not pleased with my limited options, Father. And if it is my opinion you desire, then I should have you know that I do not fancy a husband to accompany me on the throne."

"Your plea is irrational, Azula," Ozai retorted, "and think about what you have told me. Without a spouse, you will not be in the position to produce yourself a successor. Our prodigious line will come to an end because of your foolishness. Is that what you want of this family? With the world so unhinged as it is, disruption in the royal palace could cause pointless anarchy amongst the outside commoners. Stability is crucial for our nation's survival. You must consider that before you judge my efforts so hastily."

The princess lowered her head, "I apologize."

He ignored her, "In addition, you have less than two years before you turn sixteen. As Lord of this nation and as your father, it is my honor and duty to select your partner. It is imperial protocol, and it isn't something you should question in my presence."

"I understand, but –"

"Besides, you should dutifully respect my efforts. But you continually impede upon obligatory courtship and disregard every advance! How much longer do you think this is going to go on, I beseech you?"

She was done with this nonsense, "Father. Please. Now, perhaps I would be more accepting of the terms if I myself could choose my suitor. Is that fair of me to ask?"

The Firelord was not at all pleased with her inquiry, but desperation won over his conscience.

He sighed, "Fine, but it is _I_ who will decide whether or not the choice is permanent. If I am not pleased with the suitor you present, then I will continue with what is expected of me.

"Do we have a deal, Azula?"

The young woman smiled, pleased that he agreed with her argument, "We do."

"Good. Then, I will have you sent to Ember Island. There is a wide array of upperclassmen that live in that region of the Fire Nation. I am acquainted with some of the noble boys there. That is where I suggest you begin."

She bowed, "I'm delighted you see it my way."

"Yes, yes, but do consider yourself lucky. My leniency is unlikely to occur again; is that clear?"

"Of course it is."

"Now, if you would please leave? The meeting is to begin in a few hours. Run along and prepare yourself for the voyage; the ships will depart at about twenty minutes before the strike of noon."

"Thank you, Father." She turned and rushed out of the room.

Ozai returned to his throne and sat down. As soon as his daughter's figure was no longer present, he frowned and shook his head. Like any man of high stature, he was prepared for failure.

Prepared for the _expected…_

………

_Father, what a shame it is that you have no faith in me. Of course I can handle the responsibility of selecting my future spouse. It isn't a daunting task…_

Princess Azula leaned against a wooden porch and stared into the navy blue horizon. The sun was asleep for the night; there was no light about the sky tonight. Clouds were scattered, thin, and sporadic, barely visible on the dark canvas of twilight. The son of one of Ozai's esteemed admirals accompanied the princess. This fellow, approximately two years her senior, was a handsome man with fine attributes. His face was unblemished –a perfect smile, soft skin, and irrefutably attractive eyes –and his physical features were, by her standards, excellently toned. His clothes were appropriate as well; he was not too tacky and careless in dress, but rather refined and sophisticated.

"So," the young man said, stirring the glass of wine in his hands distractedly, "I hear you hail from the Palace City?"

Azula cocked her head. _Funny, I never told him that._

"Yes. Indeed I do."

Her flashed a smile her way. "I went there once as a kid, when my father was on assignment for a reason I do not recollect."

"It is a pleasant place, I suppose, but the town is known to be a bit _dull_ from time to time."

"Well, I'd say it is better than living on this hollow sandbox," he stated, "and I'm not too pleased that my father decided that our family should dwell here on a more _permanent_ basis."

"Why don't you just leave then?"

"I can't. With an admiral as a father, I'm the one who is left responsible for the family in his absence."

"I understand."

He nodded, staring off in the distance, his suit dancing in the placid breeze. The princess' hair joined the waltz, each tress fluttering past her eyes. She brushed her shoulder against his arm tenderly. Gazing into his mesmerizing irises, she then touched a finger to his lips.

"You know, Chan," she said with an alluring tone, "I can give you a _reason_ to leave. That is, if you are willing to marry me."

"Huh, now it starts?" he asked her with disgust, revealing a threatening grimace.

Azula gave him a shocked, but equally disgusted look, _"What?"_

The admiral's son caught on immediately. "Believe me, I know who you are, Princess Azula. You are asking me to marry you before this relationship has a chance to start. Let me tell you, your father is so desperate in his attempts to find you a husband it's pathetic. My dad told me everything and as much as the possibility of holding the throne entices me, I am not playing into his scheme, even if it _would_ get me out of here."

"Wait. My father _set me up?_ Even after I told him not to?"

"You're totally out of it, I see, but yeah, I guess he did. It hurts to be _out _of the loop, doesn't it, Princess?"

The heir apparent bared her teeth, tears swelling in her eyes and lips trembling. The glass in her hand shattered as she clenched her fists. She had no time to consider her options before she slapped the chap right in the face before she made her exit, and then turned and stomped out of the house.

_How could he, my own father, do this to me…?_

………

Azula was incredibly relieved to return to the mainland. The sea voyage was quite tedious and dreary, but it was not as if she had ever succumbed to any sort of sickness on the trip back; she just despised that form of travel.

She was in her room, brushing out her knots in her hair. The nurses had asked her if she wished for them to take over such a task, but she absentmindedly refused. Her conscience was filled with questions, all, of course, unanswered as of yet. She still was not mentally over the whole ordeal she had gone through a night or two before, but, then again, she was waiting to meet with her father. He was unquestionably busy; he had absolutely _no time_ for her at all.

A frail servant knocked at her door, "Princess, your request to meet with your father has been granted. Your father wishes to tell you that he apologizes for the wait."

Azula opened the door and thanked the lanky slave. Stepping past him, she strode to the throne room at an even pace. Once there, she gripped the fabric shield firmly and pulled it to the side. Her eyes met Ozai's, and in response, the Firelord offered her a bout of deceptive mirth. She obviously was not laughing, but who could blame her?

"So, Azula, did you find someone? I see you have come to me empty-handed. Does that mean you failed your task?"

"Don't you dare mock me, Father. I know very well what you did to me."

He cackled, "And what is that?"

"The game is pointless; I'm not amused."

He sighed, "Azula, look, I know you are upset, but your disappointment was anticipated.

"There is a bright side to all of this."

Azula raised an eyebrow, her expression questionable, "And what might that be, Father?"

"In your absence, I have found your permanent suitor."

"And I have no say in this?" she scoffed.

"Nope. My decision is final…"

He rose and positioned himself in front of his daughter, staring before her with his mad, fiery eyes bleeding into her own.

"And, Azula, I noticed that you didn't bother to bow in my presence. How distasteful. I demand the utmost respect from my _future wife._"

"Father, I –"

He grasped her chin and pulled his daughter to his lips. Azula, disgusted to say the least, attempted to fight him, thrusting and pounding her clenched fists, but his strength was unmatchable; her efforts were futile.

He let go of her and backed up a bit.

"So," he wondered, casting an ugly grin, "are you going to reject _this_ proposal too?"

Azula was quick to analyze and judge the situation; she knew there was no way out of this one.

"I imagine that have no choice in this matter, Father, but am I correct in guessing that this was a _last minute_ plan?"

In an act of affection, Ozai sent a finger through her soft black hair, depicting his concealed, yet kinder self.

"No," he whispered at last."I've had this in mind for months."

"Oh, really? Then what was the point of having me travel to Ember Island?"

"It was nothing more than a simple distraction. You need not to fret over such a trivial matter. Come, let is discuss this matrimony over tea in the dining room."

"Father," she growled, struggling to avoid his sunny orbs, "there is nothing about this marriage I wish to discuss with you."

"Of course there is. Now come, before the servants find reason to barge in here unannounced."

"Oh, let them come, Father."

"You usually detest the servants, Azula. But, if the dining room doesn't suit your fancy, then we'll head off to my bedroom."

"Where you'll have me alone and cornered and vulnerable? I refuse."

"I'll _save_ it for our honeymoon."

"There isn't going to be one."

Ozai leered, "Oh, there will be, I promise you."

"Your promises mean _nothing_ to me, as you have constantly lied to me time and time again."

"Nonsense."

"Father, there are more pertinent matters to argue over."

"You care to share?"

"Look," she sighed deeply. "Even if we were to tie the knot, think of the obstacles we may face."

"I see no complication. Think of it: the two greatest figures of the Fire Nation on the throne as one. The world would fall to its knees before us."

"You are fantasizing. What would the people of our nation do if they would find their leaders engaging in incest. Imagine our reputations at stake. I would be considered a _harlot!_ Would you want this for your daughter?"

"Nothing of the sort will happen. Royals marry within the family line to keep the blood pure; the art of incest has been practiced for generations."

"And in doing so, consider my likelihood of giving birth to weak, sickly children."

"The probability is a small one."

"But it is a big price to pay if it occurs."

"No, it isn't."

"It is, and I reject taking the chance with you."

"I am growing tired of your antics," Ozai snapped suddenly. "Now, you already made it clear that you understand the fruitlessness of rebellion, so why can't you just go along with it?"

Azula crossed her arms to her breasts, but uttered not a word.

The Firelord detected his daughter's submission. "I see you have no further argument," he joked, waiting for her to sass him back.

She shook her head.

"But, it is so sad that you acted up, Azula," he teased. "Now I have no choice but to punish you."

"What is it you have in mind, Father?" Azula asked respectfully, though it was plain to see that she was desperate to avoid chastisement.

"Don't give me a reason to pity you."

"I had no such intention in mind."

"Don't lie. It will only elevate the severity of my wrath."

"I am only requesting an answer to a simple inquiry, Father."

"Well then, let's put it this way: you take away my acceptance in you, so I shall take something from you in return."

"We are even, Father. You have stolen my chances for freedom."

"You lost that after you gave me living hell in trying to find a suitor for you."

"Then what more could you possibly take?"

"I could start with your _innocence._ That way I could have you broken before the wedding."

She instinctively put a hand to her heaving breast. "But that gesture is _dishonorable,_ Father!"

"And you question me because?"

"Because I should have a say in this matter. It is _my_ body in question."

"You fail to grasp the understanding that I possess you now."

This visibly hurt the princess. "So I'm nothing but a toy to you?"

Ozai cackled like an animal, "Seriously, how'd you possibly guess…?"


End file.
